


The Tongues of Men and Angels [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Extremis, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robot Feels, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of The Tongues of Men and Angels by copperbadge.</p><p>Extremis has a few unexpected benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tongues of Men and Angels [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tongues of Men and Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668769) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



mp3, Length: 15:46  
Download and/or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/9w5ehrqqzvo7alsfsqfx). 

Now hosted on the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tongues-of-men-and-angels-0).


End file.
